PCA On Lock Down
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: On Zoey's two year anniversary with Chase, they get stuck inside the boys dorm building with the rest of the gang as a serial killer runs around PCA. What will happen when the killer finds them and takes them as hostages? Will they do what he says to protect each other? This story contains sexual nature, violence, adult language, and character death.
1. Prologue

"We need to go, Zoey" Chase yells as Zoey stares at a dead body in the fountain. He pulls Zoey away and into the boy's dorm near by. He quickly locks the door behind them and turns to Zoey behind him.

"Chase" Zoey says about to cry with her hands griping to her upper arm. Chase storms over to Zoey and pulls her into a tight hug as she sobs on his shoulder.

"It's OK. We're safe now" Chase looks up as his friend turns the corner, "Micheal?" Zoey get off Chase and looks at Chase's best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Come on" he gestures, "Logan's waiting in our dorm room with Quinn and Lola" Chase slips his hand down and takes his girlfriend's hand. They follow Micheal down to the guys' dorm. Logan open the door and the three of them quickly run in. He locks the door again and turns to his friends. Lola and Quinn are sitting on Micheal's single bed worried, Micheal's pacing, and Chase is trying to clam down Zoey.

"What's wrong with Brooks?" Logan finally says. All of them look at Logan and Zoey says.

"Did you not hear gunshots?"

"We did" Quinn answers for her boyfriend.

"There having a lock down" Lola adds, "Everyone needs to stay where they are"

"They made a announcement after the first shot" Micheal explains, "I hope none got hurt" Chase looks at Zoey as tears run down her face again. She knows she has to tell them, but she's too upset. Zoey looks at Chase and he sighs before telling them.

"Someone already got hurt" Lola and Quinn pop up off the bed as they look at Chase and Zoey with wide eyes.

"What?" Lola says, "Are they OK?" Zoey shakes her head, "Is..."

"Someone's dead?" Quinn asks finishing Lola's question as staring at Chase and Zoey, "Who?" Zoey looks up at them, "Who!" Quinn asks louder. Zoey clears her throat and says softly.

"Nicole"


	2. Chapter 1

**[2 Hours Earlier]**

Zoey walks into her dorm where she finds his roommates and two of her best friends, Nicole and Lola watching the news.

"What are you doing watching?" Zoey says taking a seat next to Nicole on the couch.

"The news. Apparently there was an armed robbery last night near here"

"They're still looking for the guy" Lola explains turning around to Zoey and Nicole.

"You don't think he would come to PCA, do you?"

"Of course not." Nicole says to Zoey.

"Well" they look at Lola, "He's suppose to be a very dangerous guy."

"Lola, you worry to much"

"And you don't worry enough."

"Girls" Zoey interrupts, "Relax. We've had drills on what to do if something like this happened."

"I guess, you're right, Zoe" Zoey sighs and smiles at her roommates, "So are you and Chase doing anything your two year anniversary?"

"It's been two years already?" Nicole says in surprise. Zoey smiles again.

"Ya. We're spending the whole day together. He's taking me to Shui Rox's. Later we're going to a movie. Then tonight, he has a surprise for me."

"What kind of surprise?" Nicole questions. Zoey looks down smiling and shrugs.

"I don't know." she glances at her friends.

"Oh my god, Zoey!" Lola says with shock and excitement, "You and Chase are thinking about..." she nods as she looks up at her friend, "Will it be your...first time?" she presses her lips again as she nods again.

"Wait, your still a virgin?" Nicole bursts out. Zoey looks at her.

"Ya. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not that surprised"

"Nicole!" Lola yells at her.

"Sorry" Zoey giggles and says.

"I should go meet up with Chase." Zoey stands up and heads for the door.

"Wait!" Lola quickly says. She turns around to her, "For tonight, did you get any protection?"

"Lola, I got it covered."

"OK, then." Zoey opens the door and heads to meet Chase.

* * *

Chase walks into his dorm room where he sees one of his roommates, Logan looking out myself in a mirror.

"Man, every time I walk in here, you're doing that" Logan looks over to him, "Anyway, did you and Micheal make other arraignments for tonight?"

"What kind of arraignments?" Chase looks at his idiot roommate.

"Dude, I told you and Micheal to make other sleeping arraignments for tonight?"

"Why? What's going on tonight?"

"You're an idiot. It's me and Zoey's two year anniversary today. Remember?"

"Oh ya. Nice."

"Seriously dude" Logan spins his chair around at Chase, "I want tonight to be special." Logan grains knowing what Chase is thinking.

"You and Zoey are going to-"

"Don't say it." Chase says cutting him off. He sighs and says, "Look, I want you out of this room by this afternoon. I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Zoey."

"OK, dude" Logan says standing up, "I should probably go. I'm meeting Quinn" Chase looks at him.

"I still can't believe you're dating Quinn"

"What can I say? I really like her." Chase gives him a smile before leaving their dorm room.

* * *

"Babe!" Zoey yells as she sees Chase walking toward the bench where she is sitting. She stands up smiling at him as he pulls her in for a kiss. He pulls back after a moment and looks at his girlfriend as he says.

"Happy two years anniversary"

"Aw, baby. You remembered."

"Of course. I would never forgot, teddy bear. You ready to go?" Zoey nods as she grabs her bag off the bench and they leave to go to Sushi Rox.

"Thanks Kazu." Chase says as his boss puts their food on the table. Kazu bows and leaves them. Zoey looks at her amazing boyfriend and she giggles smiling as Chase takes her right hand into his left.

"I just love that smile" Chase says staring at his girlfriend, "It always reminds me of the day we meet."

"You mean when you crashed into the flag pole?" Zoey reminds him.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"You." Zoey smiles again, "For the moment I saw you, I knew you were the only for me."

"I love you, Chase"

"I love you, Zoey" they reach across the table and kiss. Later on as their lunch date ends, Zoey says to Chase.

"What time does the movie start at the PCA theater?"

"Like, twenty minutes, but we should get going if we want to see the whole movie." Zoey giggles at Chase as they stand up and leave Sushi Rox. As they walk across campus to the theater, they hear a loud noise that sounds like a gun going off.

* * *

**Hey. what do you think? It's my first Zoey 101 story. You like it? Hate it? Please let me know. **


	3. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Zoey says scared as they look around to see where it came from.

"It sounded like a gunshot" Zoey looks at Chase in fear.

"What!" she exclaims. Suddenly the PCA announcement system comes on.

_PCA students and staff, Code 12. Please stay where you are. Any students and staff outside please find shelter immediately. _

Chase and Zoey look at each other and Chase leads the way to his dorm building which was just around the corner. They stop of the edge of the building and Chase looks around the corner to make sure it's safe.

"OK, come on," Chase says. Suddenly they hear more gunshots from a distance, and run toward the boys dorm. Zoey stops dead when she blood on the pavement near the fountain. Her hand slips away from Chase's as she walks over slowly, "What are you doing?" Chase whispers. She ignores him as she approaches the fountain and gasps at the bloody scene, "Zoey." Chase comes over next to her. Just then, Chase hears another gunshot.

"We need to go, Zoey" Chase yells as Zoey stares at a dead body in the fountain. He pulls Zoey away and into the boy's dorm near by. He quickly locks the door behind them and turns to Zoey behind him.

"Chase" Zoey says about to cry with her hands griping to her upper arm. Chase storms over to Zoey and pulls her into a tight hug as she sobs on his shoulder.

"It's OK. We're safe now" Chase looks up as his friend turns the corner, "Micheal?" Zoey get off Chase and looks at Chase's best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Come on" he gestures, "Logan's waiting in our dorm room with Quinn and Lola" Chase slips his hand down and takes his girlfriend's hand. They follow Micheal down to the guys' dorm. Logan open the door and the three of them quickly run in. He locks the door again and turns to his friends. Lola and Quinn are sitting on Micheal's single bed worried, Micheal's pacing, and Chase is trying to clam down Zoey.

"What's wrong with Brooks?" Logan finally says. All of them look at Logan and Zoey says.

"Did you not hear gunshots?"

"We did" Quinn answers for her boyfriend.

"There having a lock down" Lola adds, "Everyone needs to stay where they are"

"They made a announcement after the first shot" Micheal explains, "I hope none got hurt" Chase looks at Zoey as tears run down her face again. She knows she has to tell them, but she's too upset. Zoey looks at Chase and he sighs before telling them.

"Someone already got hurt" Lola and Quinn pop up off the bed as they look at Chase and Zoey with wide eyes.

"What?" Lola says, "Are they OK?" Zoey shakes her head, "Is..."

"Someone's dead?" Quinn asks finishing Lola's question as staring at Chase and Zoey, "Who?" Zoey looks up at them, "Who!" Quinn asks louder. Zoey clears her throat and says softly.

"Nicole"

"What!" they all exclaim at once. Zoey looks at them as tears start running down her face again. She's a mess. Nicole was her first girl friend at PCA.

"This is insane." Lola expressions throwing her arms in the air, "Who would want to hurt Nicole?"

"And what do they want?" Micheal adds, "For all we know, the robber from last night could have made he's way to PCA." The four of them exchange some looks, then turns back to Zoey and Chase standing pretty much in the center of the room. All attention is on them and Chase notices this.

"Look, we all just need to relax." Chase begins as he steps in and takes charge, "They'll send police in soon and they'll find us. OK? We're not going to die." Everyone takes a deep breath and try to relax as they find a place to sit in the dorm room.

* * *

**What do you think? I promise it's going to get better. Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Zoey's POV

The four of us watch as Micheal and Lola pace around his dorm. Quinn and Logan are sitting on Micheal's bottom bunk as Chase and I sit on the single bed. We are all worried and on edge that the killer is still lose around PCA. It's been a twenty minutes since we heard a gun shot. We've been sitting in here for an hour and a half. Still waiting for police or someone to come for us. Right now, nothing.

"Zoey?" Chase says to me as he touches my arms, "You OK?" I look down at my hand shaking.

"Something's wrong." Then I realize I'm worrying about, "Dustin!" I yell out. They all look at me, "I need to see if he's OK. I need to call him." I quickly grab my bag, pull out my phone, and dial Dustin's number.

"Hello?" I sigh in relief when I hear his voice. He sounds worried.

"Dustin, where are you? Are you OK?"

"I'm in the boy's bathroom in the boy's dorm."

"Chase's dorm?"

"Yes. I'm scared Zoey."

"Just stay where you are and lock the bathroom door. You're gonna be OK."

"What about you?" Dustin asks considered about me, "Where are you? Are you OK, Zoey?"

"Don't worry about me, Dustin. I'm with Chase in his dorm room. We're safe." I glance at everyone staring at me, "Dustin, I'll call you again later."

"OK, Zoey." I hang up my phone and look at everyone.

"Dustin's safe."

"Is he OK?" Lola asks quickly.

"He's a little freaked out over the whole situation."

"Situation?" Micheal says, "There's a crazy psycho murder guy running around PCA with a gun!" He reminds me, "Of course he's freaked out! I'm even freaking out inside! What if that guy finds us?" Finally Lola smacks him on the back of the head. Micheal looks at her, "What was that for?"

"We can't think like that. The police or the PCA guards are going to find us. They will find that guy. So stop freaking out everyone."

"Have you guys called Lisa and Vince?" Logan says as Micheal and Lola turn around to him, "They'll both probably worry."

"That's your first good idea all day." Micheal says to his annoying roommate. I watch as they start calling their boyfriend and girlfriend. At least my boyfriend is with me. Chase is keeping me from freaking out like Micheal.

* * *

**sorry, short chapter. please review**.


End file.
